(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel imidazole derivative, a salt thereof and a medicine comprising the derivative or salt as an active ingredient. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel N-substituted imidazole derivative or thioimidazole derivative valuable as an anti-hypoxia action and anti-brain-ischemia medicine, a pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salt thereof and an anti-hypoxia action and anti-brain-ischemia medicine comprising the imidazole derivative or acid addition salt or a mixture thereof as an effective ingredient.
(2) Description of the Related Art
For example, the specifications of West German Patent No. 2,805,166, West German Patent No. 2,823,197 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,458 disclose certain thioimidazole derivatives, and it is known that these compounds have pharmacological actions such as an antibacterial activity.
Furthermore, certain imidazole derivatives are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specifications Nos. 32463/81, 128767/81, 128768/81, 149273/82, 18365/83 and 105970/83, and it is known that these compounds have pharmacological actions such as an antihypertensive action a diuretic action, an anti-thrombic action, an analgesic action, a sedative action, an anti-inflammatory action and a tranquilizing action.